Siwon's Gwiyomi
by hie
Summary: Sesekali Siwon ingin tampak manis. Sehingga ia mencoba gwiyomi sambil sebisa mungkin melakukan aegyo. Tapi bagaimana jika KIbum memergokinya? Uke!siwon ; Mature content ; twoshoot ; DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Title : Siwon's Gwiyomi

Length : Twoshoot

Pairing : Kibum X Siwon

Warning : _Mature content ; _Uke!Siwon ; _Boyslove_

_..._

Awalnya jari-jari itu membentuk huruf V, kemudian ia meletakkannya di atas kepala, menggerakkannya seakan jari-jari itu adalah telinga kelinci yang bergerak lucu. Ia mengembungkan pipinya, sedikit mengerucutkan bibir berusaha membuat wajahnya ovalnya berekspersi imut.

Ughh...

Ia mendengus kecewa. Kenapa begitu sulit! Sudah sejak tadi pemuda tampan ini merubah berbagai ekspresi, berusaha membuat rahang tegasnya menghasilkan senyuman yang lebih manis, atau memanfaatkan _dimple_nya yang dalam agar bisa kelihatan imut. Tapi alih-alih manis, usahanya itu malah menghasilkan raut kaku yang aneh—ugh, tidak manis sama sekali.

_Jari telunjuk di bibir, kemudian bentuk pout yang lucu –ideolhagi ileun gwiyomi_

_Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah membentuk V, letakkan di atas kepala –Eedeolhagi eeneun gwiyomi _

_Jari membentuk angka 3, tutupi kedua kelopak mata sambil beraegyo –samdeohagi sameun gwiyomi_

_Empat jari me—_

"_Hy—Ung"_

O..Ow

Seorang pemuda lain—tak kalah tampan, dengan rambut sebahu dan bakal-bakal rambut di dagunya—membuka pintu tiba-tiba dan langsung masuk.

Ia tercengang menatap pria itu, Choi Siwon, sedang menutup kedua matanya dengan masing-masing tiga jari sambil bibirnya mengerucut maju membentuk _aegyo._

Seketika kamar itu senyap. Gumaman-gumaman lucu yang tadi dinyanyikan Siwon ikut hilang, disertai tangannya yang secara refleks ia letakkan di paha dengan gugup.

"Eng.. k—kau sedang apa, _hyung?"_

Siwon berdehem. Ehm—tentu saja untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung sekaligus rasa kagetnya ketika ia dipergoki. Well, ini memalukan, karena ia sedang mencoba _mengimut-imutkan _dirinya.

"Kau.., kapan datang Kibumie?" Ohoo, dibanding menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Siwon lebih memilih untuk menanyakan hal lain. Terutama ia juga memang bingung kenapa kekasihnya bisa tiba-tiba datang ke sini.

Tahu Siwon tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaannya, Kibum justru terkikik kecil. Baiklah, ia tidak akan memaksa kekasih tampannya itu untuk bercerita. Lagipula dia tahu, Choi Siwon—kekasihnya—tadi pasti sedang melakukan _gwiyomi. _

Hm,hm. Kibum hanya butuh waktu untuk menanyakannya pada Siwon, kegalauan apa yang membuat pemuda ber-ABS sempurna itu berusaha _berpout-pout _lucu di depan kaca.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Kibum berubah. Ia tersenyum ceria sambil berjalan ke arah Siwon yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. 'Grep'

Kibum memeluknya, dengan tangan kanan melingkar di pinggang dan tangan kiri menyusup di antara rambut-rambut coklat Siwon, sembari menarik kepala sang kekasih jatuh di pundaknya.

"Aku merindukanmu" Itu sebuah bisikan. Halus sekali, dibisikkan Kibum di dekat telinga Siwon dengan penuh nada-nada mesra.

Siwon merona. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang lagi saat diperlakukan semanis ini oleh kekasihnya. Ckckck. Sudah hampir dua tahun dan ternyata ia masih belum _resisten _terhadap perlakuan manis semacam ini.

"Aku juga.." balas Siwon lirih. Ia mendekap pinggang Kibum erat sambil menikmati aroma maskulin yang menguar dari kekasihnya ini. Tidak lama, sampai Kibum sedikit menoleh kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dalam di pipi lembut Siwon. Siwon juga tidak banyak bergerak. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati lekukan bibir Kibum menempel erat dan penuh cinta di pipi kirinya.

.

Mungkin waktu sudah berlalu beberapa lama saat kini Siwon duduk di sela paha Kibum sambil bersila. Tangan Kibum melingkar mesra di pinggangnya dari belakang, sambil ia sesekali mencuri kecupan entah itu di pipi, di tengkuk, leher dan bagian-bagian lainnya.

Banyak kali mereka hanya diam, karena mereka memang tidak suka terlalu banyak bicara, namun seketika Kibum tiba-tiba membuka suaranya.

"Kau— tidak ingin bercerita,em—tadi sedang melakukan apa?"

Deg.

Jelas Siwon kaget. Hiks, ternyata Kibum masih ingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi ya...

"Tidak bisakah kita melupakannya saja?" Siwon menjawab dengan ragu, sekaligus malu tentunya.

Jawaban Siwon membuat Kibum sedikit terkekeh. Ckck, "itu tadi _gwiyomi _'kan, _chagi?_"

Dan kali ini Siwon memejamkan matanya, seakan malu hanya karena ia membuka mata. Hah, apa diberitahu saja ya?

"iyadanakutahuitugagal" Siwon menjawab tanpa jeda di kalimatnya. Ia tidak menoleh, karena pipinya memerah malu.

Kibum terkikik geli. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Siwon sambil menyuruh Siwon memandangnya.

"Kata siapa gagal?" tanyanya

Siwon memberengut kesal. "Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya lagi, Kibum-ah?"

_No. No. _Kibum menggeleng tidak setuju. "Choi Siwon kekasihku, kau itu tampan, tinggi, maskulin, karismatik, _se—_

"Tapi aku tidak manis!" Ouch, satu potongan telak dari Siwon

U—uhm. Kibum seperti tersedak biji salak saat mendengar sanggahan Siwon. Ya—memang sih.

Ekpresi wajah Siwon tidak berubah jauh dari ekspresi sedih. "Tadi aku berusaha menjadi sedikit manis... Tapi aku tahu itu tidak cocok samasekali."

Wajah sedih Siwon membuat Kibum ikut memutar otak, mencari celah bagaimana agar pembicaraan ini menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

_Well, _tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Kibum mengulas senyum penuh karismanya sambil memandangi Siwon. Ia kemudian mengarahkan Siwon untuk berdiri, sambil ia juga ikut bangun berhadapan dengan Siwon di depan sofa.

Kibum memandang Siwon dengan percaya diri. Ia memandangi tubuh sempurna itu dari atas hingga ke ujung kaki dan tentu saja membuat Siwon risih karenanya.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa, Kibum-ah?"

Setelah pertanyaan Siwon, Kibum mendekat dan menyusuri garis leher Siwon dengan sensual. Sesekali ia menyentuh ringan permukaan kulit di perbatasan leher dan bahu kekasihnya, hingga bibirnya menyentuh mesra di dekat telinga Siwon.

"Kau memang tidak manis." Itu kalimat pertama

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak butuh kau yang manis?" Kalimat kedua yang dibarengi dengan menyelipnya tangan Kibum ke balik kaus longgar Siwon.

"Aku—" kata itu terpotong oleh gerakan Kibum yang berusaha melepas kaus coklat Siwon. Tentu saja Siwon mengernyit bingung, namun ia nyatanya tidak banyak protes.

Baju itu dengan mudah terlepas, menyisakan dada Siwon yang telanjang di hadapan Kibum.

'CUP' Satu kecupan mesra dari Kibum, tepat di dada, di atas puting Siwon, dan cukup mampu membuat sengatan listrik serasa berdesir keras di tubuh Siwon.

"Kau tau—" Tangan Kibum bergerilya mengelus dada bidang Siwon, membuat pria bermarga Choi itu terlena di antara kelembutan serta sentuhan mesra.

Sentuhan di dada itu turun, terseret ke arah bawah dan diakhiri satu tarikan di celana Siwon, hingga pria itu hanya bertutup celana dalam hitam yang ketat.

Siwon tidak banyak bergeming ketika ia bahkan hanya mengenakan celana dalam. Agaknya ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Tangan Kibum bergerak secara liar dan sensual, sampai menyelip ke dalam kain segitiga itu, meremas kecil bongkahan pantat Siwon, "—aku lebih suka kau yang _sexy, _hm?"

.

Segala sesuatunya berlangsung cepat sampai Siwon telah dalam keadaan _naked _dan tangan-tangan Kibu m yang menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya. Memberikan sentuhan dan rangsangan-rangsangan sensual yang tidak jarang membuat Siwon mendesah lirih.

Kibum menghisap kuat perpotongan leher Siwon. Sebelah tangannya menggesek penis kekasihnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menelusup di belahan pantat pria itu, mengelus kerutan di cincin luar lubang.

"Uh..uh.. Kibumie..," lirih Siwon sambil menengadahkan kepalanya saat Kibum menggigit sambil menghisap leher Siwon, membentuk ruam keunguan yang pasti tidak akan hilang dengan mudah.

"Aku tidak butuh kau yang manis, _baby" _Kibum mulai mengocok penis Siwon yang sudah tegang sesekali memainkan ujung kepala penis itu.

"Kau jauh lebih mempesona saat seperti ini—"

"A..—ahh.." Kalimat Kibum diakhiri lenguhan yang lepas dari bibir Siwon, karena Kibum ternyata telah memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam lubang Siwon yang berkedut.

Siwon memejamkan matanya. Ia terbiasa dengan rasa sakit dan perih yang terasa saat lubang belakangnya dimasuki. Tangannya meremas kuat kaus Kibum, saat Kibum mulai menggerakkan jarinya melebarkan _hole_nya.

Permainan mereka mulai memanas saat tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepala Kibum. Ia memandangi Siwon yang terpejam sambil mendesah dan sesekali meringis karena merasa nikmat sekaligus perih. Sebuah seringai mesum sontak terbentuk di bibir tipis sang _killer smile._

.

"Akh.., Kibumie! _Waeyo?!" _Protes itu terlontar keras saat Kibum dengan tiba-tiba menarik kedua jarinya keluar dari lubang Siwon. Ck! Padahal sedikit lagi jari-jari ahli itu akan menemukan _sweet spot _Siwon, namun Kibum mwnghentikannya secara tiba-tiba.

Si sasaran protes belom menjawab. Seringai mesumnya justru bertambah lebar karena melihat wajah Siwon yang kesal.

Dengan sedikit dramatisasi, Kibum lalu menjawab, "bagaimana kalau kita bermain _gwiyomi?"_

Dan Siwon hanya membebelak mendengar penuturan sang kekasih.

TBC

Sebenarnya pengen dibikin _Oneshoot, _tapi lebih asyik _twoshoot _kayaknya ya? Wkwkwkwk.  
Aku nunggu reaksi deh, bakal dilanjut atau engga ini? Haha.  
Ini cerita random dan gaje yang muncul tiba-tiba karena liat _gwiyomi _anehnya Siwon di acara SJ-M. _So, what do you think, _deh?  
Oya, aku sedang dalam proses buat sekuel atau prekuel Bring a New Life. Review ya?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Siwon's Gwiyomi_  
_Pairing: Kim KiBum X Choi SiWon  
Rate: M  
Warning: Uke!Siwon ; Seme!Kibum ; Boyslove

...

Kibum tidak mau membuang banyak waktu. Ia segera melepaskan bajunya sendiri diiringi bengongan Siwon hingga kini pria bermarga Kim itu sudah _naked _dengan kejantannya yang tegak, gagah dan tentu saja berukuran di atas rata-rata.

"Berbaring di kasur, _chagiya," _pinta Kibum. Dan tanpa banyak protes Siwon mengikuti permintaan kekasihnya, penasaran dengan permainan apa yang direncanakan kekasihnya.

Siwon telah terbaring di kasur _king size, _masih penuh dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya pada Kibum.

"Berbalik, lalu menungging. Gunakan tangan dan lututmu." Dan perintah itu cukup membuat Siwon kaget sekaligus menatap Kibum dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Kibumie—" cicitnya.

"Aku sedang tidak berminat dengan protes, _baby." _Kalimat itu telak, penuh dominasi dan tentu saja membuat Siwon menurutinya.

Pria tampan ini kemudian berbalik dan menungging—_doggy style. _Tentu saja Siwon merona. Kibum memandannginya dengan intens dan ia tahu, dengan posisi ini ia mengekspos jelas lubang analnya yang berkedut saat ia dalam keadaan terangsang.

Kibum naik ke atas kasur dan mendekat pada Siwon. Ia menyeringai memandangi pantat putih dan bulat itu tersaji indah di hadapannya. Kekasih Siwon itu mengelus lembut pantat Siwon, membuat Siwon meremang karena sentuhan di area yang sensitif.

Sentuhan Kibum berlanjut pada remasan. Cukup kuat, hingga Siwon melenguh lirih. Lalu Kibum menciuminya, hingga menggigit dan membuat bercak kemerahan pada daging bulat itu.

"Agh..ah.." desah Siwon saat Kibum menggigit di dekat lubang analnya. Area kerutan itu cukup sensitif, membuat Siwon mengernyit perih sekaligus nikmat.

Setelah desahan Siwon lolos, Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya. "Nyanyikan _gwiyomi _Siwonie. Kita bermain dengan lubangmu, hm?"

Siwon lagi-lagi membelalak kaget mendengar permintaan Kibum.

"A—apa yang—"

"Lakukan saja, _chagi. _Nyanyikan saja." Lagi-lagi itu perintah dari Kibum. Siwon tidak bisa mengelak. Sudah sejauh ini, ia terpaksa mengikuti permainan Kibum. Lagipula, penisnya masih keras, ingin segera mencapai orgasme.

Pemuda Choi itu berdehem.., lalu mulai bernyanyi—

_Ildeohagi ileun gwiyomi—_satu jari Kibum memutar di luar lubang kemudian masuk ke dalam lubang anus Siwon. Belum ada reaksi dari Siwon. Satu jari tentu saja bukan hal yang sulit untuk diterima lubang anal Siwon, karena ia terbiasa menerima sesuatu yang berkali-kali lipat besarnya.

"Lanjutkan" kata Kibum datar

_Ideohagi ineun gwiyomi—_Kibum mengeluarkan jarinya, kemudian langsung memasukkan dua jari sekaligus pada _hole _yang mulai memerah itu. Siwon masih diam

_Samdeohagi sameun gwiyomi—_Dua jari keluar, digantikan langsung dengan tiga jari. "Sshh.." lenguh Siwon. Tiga jari tidak lagi kecil. Lubang kelaminnya itu mulai dipaksa membuka, menerima jari-jari Kibum yang menusuk dengan brutal.

Kibum juga mulai memainkan jari-jarinya. Kadang menekan kuat, kadang zig-zag menyentuh dinding-dinding rektum Siwon.

_Sadeohagi sado gwiyomi—"_Ahhh...Kibumie."

Kibum menyeringai. Ia memutar empat jarinya di dalam rektum Siwon, membuat kekasihnya meremas kuat seprai di bawahnya. Kibum merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana lubang itu menyempit, tanda Siwon mulai tegang akan rasa perih pada _single hole_nya.

_Odeohagi odo gwiyomi—_empat jari kanan ditambah satu telunjuk kiri cukup membuat Siwon menahan nafas karena rasanya sakit. Ia memang sudah biasa dipenetrasi pada lubang anal, namun tetap saja awalnya akan sakit.

" . ... Ki—ahh.." Kibum menyodok lubang anus itu dengan kelima jarinya, cepat dan tanpa ampun hingga Siwon mendesah keras.

_Yukdeohagi yugeun—" . . .." _Siwon merintih-rintih keras saat enam jari Kibum lagi-lagi menyodok lubangnya. Berkali-kali, membuat punggungnya melengkung karena perpaduan sakit dan nikmat.

Sodokan enam jari itu membuat lutut Siwon lemas dan terhempas di kasur sambil terengah-engah. Jari Kibum juga otomatis tertarik keluar dari lubang Siwon yang sudah memerah karena dibuka lebar oleh jari-jari Kibum.

Kibum kembali tersenyum. Sepertinya ia sudah cukup bermain-main. Sejak tadi penisnya sudah mengacung tegang dan besar, apalagi dihadapkan pada lubang pantat Siwon yang sudah melebar dan memerah.

Awalnya Kibum berdehem, "buka lubangnya, Siwonie" kata Kibum dengan nada rendah dan datar, tentu saja sarat dengan nafsu.

Terbiasa dengan perintah-perintah vulgar seperti itu, Siwon tidak banyak protes. Ia membiarkan kepalanya tetap tersuruk di bantal empuk, sedangkan pantatnya ia angkat tinggi. Tangannya yang menganggur akhirnya dengan perlahan memegangi kedua bongkahan daging kenyal pada pantatnya, kemudian menarik daging itu ke samping, membuat lubang kelaminnya terekspos jelas di hadapan Kibum.

"Aku lelah Kibumie, lakukanlah cepat," permintaan Siwon lirih. Ia ingin daging tumpul Kibum mengisi kembali lubang senggamanya, membantu ia menuntaskan hasrat, kemudian tidur dengan nyenyak.

Mendegar permintaan Siwon, Kibum berjalan mendekat. Matanya sejak tadi memandang lekat lubang kelamin yang merekah terbuka itu. Lubang itu masih terbuka membentuk 'o' karena dihajar oleh enam jarinya tadi.

"Tidak perlu pakai pelumas ya?" Itu pertanyaan Kibum, dan Siwon kembali mengangguk pasrah dengan permintaan kekasihnya. Ia seakan siap dengan segala kemauan Kibum sambil tetap memegangi pantatnya agar lubang anusnya terlihat sempurna.

.

Kibum memegangi penisnya yang sejak tadi sudah tegang dan mengarahkannya pada cincin anus Siwon.

Merasakan kepala penis Kibum yang telah menekan gerbang rektumnya, Siwon memejamkan mata. Bagaimanapun ini bukan lagi jari-jari yang fleksibel. Kali ini penis jumbo Kibum yang panjangnya 25cm dan diameter hampir 6cm. Daging itu kaku, keras dan cukup mampu membuatnya menjerit keras tiap kali dimasuki.

"Ha..aghh.." Satu desahan sudah lepas dari bibir Siwon saat kepala penis Kibum berhasil masuk.

Seketika tangan Siwon meremas kuat daging pantatnya saat Kibum mulai mendorong masuk penis besar itu. Masih saja terasa perih walaupun lubangnya sudah longgar. Penetrasi tanpa pelumas benar-benar membuat lubang analnya kering sehingga perih saat mulai digesek.

Ketika kepala penis Kibum sudah masuk sempurna, tangan Kibum berpindah memegangi pinggul Siwon, dan tanpa aba-aba..

"AKKHH! Kibuuumkkhh..." Jeritan Siwon menggema panjang saat Kibum langsung menghentak masuk kejantannya. Air mata tampak mengumpul di pupil mata Siwon karena rasa pedih yang tiba-tiba menerjagnnya. Ia yakin sekali lubangnya akan kembali lecet. Hah, bersiap-siap untuk tidak bisa berjalan Choi Siwon.

"Sstt.. Tahan ya, _baby. _Tidak apa-apa," Kibum tampak menikmati kesakitan kekasihnya. Tangannya mengelus kepala Siwon yang basah oleh keringat.

Tidak membuang waktu lama, Kibum menarik keluar penisnya sampai ujung, lalu menghentakkan lagi kuat-kuat dan membuat Siwon kembali menjerit keras.

Seakan tidak peduli, Kibum justru menggeram nikmat karena gerakan kasarnya. Tanpa ampun ia mulai menggenjot liang senggama Siwon yang mulai lebam karena diterjang habis-habisan.

"Akhh..ughh..aghh!" Desahan Siwon menggema liar, bercampur antara desis sakit dan teriakan nikmat. Kibum sudah berhasil menumbuk titik nikmatnya di dalam sana

"Di sana Kibumaahhhh... Lagi! Lagi! Lebih cepathhh.." Bagai wanita Siwon menjerit-jerit nikmat, terus meminta Kibum memompa lubang kelaminnya.

Tangannya berpindah mencengkram seprai sambil pinggulnya ia angkat agar Kibum menyodoknya dengan mudah.

"Sshh ahhh.. Besarrr Kibumiee..." Kekasih Kibum itu meracau tidak jelas sambil sesekali mendongakkan kepalanya karena gelombang nikmat yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Lubangmu nikmat Siwon-ah.." Kibum juga ikut memuji di sela tusukannya pada lubang Siwon.

"Kibum ukkhh..." Sambil mendesah Siwon memanggil Kibum yang masih fokus pada gerakan pinggulnya.

"Sedikit lagi sampaiihhh.." lirih Siwon.

"Bersama, _chagi"_

Dibantu beberapa tusukan brutal Kibum pada anusnya Siwon merasakan perutnya menegang kuat, hingga gelombang kenikmatan menerjang kuat dan membuat ia menyemburkan orgasmenya, membasahi sprei yang sudah tidak karuan.

Kibum juga mendesah keras sambil mendorong penisnya sekuat mungkin dan menyemburkan spermanya masuk ke dalam lubang Siwon. Memenuhi anus itu dengan cairan kental yang hangat. Siwon menghembuskan nafas keras kemudian jatuh lagi di kasur.

Perlahan Kibum mengeluarkan kejantannya, membiarkan cairan putih kental itu sedikit mengalir keluar dari lubang anus sang kekasih. Kibum kemudian berbaring di samping Siwon, memutar tubuh sang kekasih yang masih lemas agar menghadapnya.

"_Gomawo" _bisik Kibum mesra sambil mengecup dalam bibir Siwon.

Yang dikecup hanya diam, namun ia turut memandang penuh cinta pada Kibum. Dibanding bicara, Siwon lebih memilih melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kibum, memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Kibum membalas pelukan hangat itu. "Aku tidak butuh _gwiyomi, _aku mencintaimu karena kau Choi Siwon"

_Jaljayo~_

_END_

_Sorry _karena lama banget lanjutannya... _Sorry _juga karna ini kurang hot :( bener-bener lagi gak dapet feelnya. Mudah-mudahan masih ada yang review yaaa...  
Soal Bring a New Life, aku rencana bikin Siwon menyusui hahahaaha. doakan idenya lancar deh yaaa.

Review dooonkkk


End file.
